Emotion Precure
by ShadowLiquorice
Summary: Kind is a knight in training who is a fairy living in the Good Emotion Kingdom and is called to the castle one day. He learns he must find Emotion Precure with his friend Pati the fairy. Kind must find the first legendary warrior who is called Kindness Yami and stop Heartless from taking over his home!
1. Chapter 1

Emotion Precure Episode 1 – Treating Everyone with Respect! Cure Kindness makes her debut!

Kind the fairy's mind was abuzz with many thoughts as he made his way to the castle one fateful day. Kind was a fairy living in the Good Emotion Kingdom who was a knight in training and looked like a cross between a cat and a lemur that had orange fur and had a black bow on his head with a red heart on it. His feet were also black along with the outsides of his ears and parts of his tail. Kind had been summoned by his childhood friend, Princess Emotion to her castle for a special and very important announcement. Even though being summoned by the princess was nothing new, he wondered what the princess wanted him for. Kind was secretly hoping that it was to admit her love for him to Kind but he knew that the princess did not have feelings for him. But that didn't stop him imagining what would happen if that was to happen of course.

Kind walked down to the throne room, his heart pounding frantically with each step. Finally, he arrived and pushed the door open, still wondering what the princess wanted. There he saw Princess Emotion, still as beautiful as ever, sitting on the throne that had once belonged to her mother. Princess Emotion had long, silky brown hair that went all the way to her thighs and honey coloured eyes. She always wore her tiara and white dress which her mother had owned as a child. Kind was also surprised to find one of his best friends with her, Pati. This disappointed him, as it meant that Princess Emotion wouldn't admit her love in front of other people, as she was quite shy but he was still glad to see her. Pati looked like a baby wolf with blue fur and grey on her feet, tail and ears. She also had the same bow as Kind. Once Princess Emotion saw Kind she looked very pleased and gave him a big smile.

"Oh, Kind! I'm so glad you could come!" She said, happily.

Kind smiled back and Pati nodded at him, smiling.

"Of course I would come Emotion! We're best friends, right?"

The princess laughed and nodded.

"So, what is it you called us for?" asked Pati, curiously.

Emotion's smile disappeared and she took on a serious look.

"I shall tell you but it will be easier to understand if I show you both."

Kind was confused. Show them what? Princess Emotion got off the throne and beckoned Pati and Kind to the room next door, with a door that had a sign saying "Keep Out."

After arriving, Kind was surprised. In the room there was a giant, pink, crystal heart that glowed a rainbow colour. Next to it was the stone statue of Heartless. A few years ago, Heartless had been the lone ruler and citizen of the Bad Feeling Kingdom and had controlled feelings that people hated such as anger and grief. The people of the Good Feeling Kingdom lived in fear of Heartless and treated him as an outcast because of what he did. Heartless grew sick of this one day and tried to take over the Good Feeling Kingdom but the King and Queen stopped him and turned him into stone but at the cost of their own lives. Only the young Princess Emotion was left to control the feeling that people hated and liked. Though, Kind was unsure if this crystal heart had anything to do with that.

"Emotion, what is this crystal heart thing? Is this what you wanted to show us?" He asked.

Princess Emotion nodded. "This is the Emotion Heart Crystal. It makes sure that everyone feels a balanced amount of good and bad feelings and if a certain person isn't, it will show me an image of them and the colour it is glowing will change to black. It also allows me to see a certain person just by saying their name. I have to check the crystal night and day but I have had a feeling something is wrong with it since this morning." She said in a serious tone.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" asked Pati, worryingly.

"Look at it. It may seem to be fine now but look at the colour it is and the images it's showing."

Pati and Kind stared at for a few minutes when suddenly, the colours began to change rapidly. It started out as a rainbow colour but then it changed quickly to green, then pink while showing images of different people.

"Is that meant to happen?" asked Kind, confused.

The Princess shook her head. "No. It should only be either that rainbow colour or black. But I think that this isn't just about the crystal being broken. I think this is due to some kind of force tampering with it. I think this might be because of..."

"Me!" said a voice behind them.

Kind nearly jumped out of his skin and all three of them turned around. Kind was shocked. There, standing in front of them was Heartless. Heartless had long, greasy silver hair, skin with the same texture as a toad, yellow eyes and an outfit like a knight's but black. Electricity flowed through his hands.

Princess Emotion gasped and stepped back. "It... just can't be!" she said quietly, her face pale white with shock.

"Oh, but it is! The spell put on me has been broken and my powers have returned! Now, I will have my revenge and take over the Good Emotion Kingdom!" He said, menacingly.

Kind growled at him. "I find it hard to understand how you will," Kind shouted angrily "There are three of us and one of you and all the knights that protect the Kingdom are just below this room!"

Heartless grinned. "You are forgetting about my powers! I can create an entire army right here with them!"

He snapped his fingers and the electricity rushed out of his hands and surged through the floor. At least 40 Giant sludge monsters rose up from the ground.

"Go! Destroy them!" commanded Heartless.

The sludge monsters made their way towards the three of them; every step they took shook the castle like an earthquake. The Princess gasped and turned to run out the door

"Quickly, come with me!" she shouted to Pati and Kind, who followed her.

"Don't let them escape!" roared Heartless.

The Princess, Pati and Kind continued to run until they came to a small, empty cupboard that the janitor used. The three of them hid in there and caught their breathe after running for so long. The Princess placed her hand on the wall and a portal opened, showing a city somewhere on earth. The Princess turned to face them.

"Find Precure," She whispered, not wanting the sludge monsters to hear her, "They'll save the kingdom and they will need both of your help." She gasped and cried out "Oh no!"

She quickly covered her mouth and the three of them listened out for the sludge monsters. They could only hear silence.

"Where's Excite? Precure can not save the kingdom with her help as well!" she whispered.

Kind groaned. Excite was his second best friend and looked like a purple and black bat with the same bow as Kind. She was always late to everything because she slept in a lot.

"Either way, there's no time! Quickly, go!" She whispered.

"Me and Pati aren't leaving you!" hissed Kind.

"Kind, I think we should go…" began Pati but just then the door open.

There stood two girls, one with ruby-red hair in a pony tail and ruby-red eyes and the other with long emerald-green hair, emerald eyes, a pale white face, lime green lipstick and eye shadow.

"Who are you?" asked Princess Emotion.

"Who do you think?" snarled the red-haired one

"We're servants to Heartless and we're here to destroy you." She growled.

The Princess gasped and pushed both Pati and Kind through the portal.

"Remember, find Precure! The name of one of the Precure members is Kindness Yami! The rest you'll have to find out for yourself!" She shouted to Pati and Kind and then, they found themselves in the town, the portal almost gone.

Kind tried to go back through but Pati held him back. "Emotion!" He cried, not wanting to leave her on her own with Heartless.

Pati pulled him back with all her might. "Come on Kind! We have to find Precure!" She shouted.

Just as the portal was about to close, the two girls from before came through. Pati gasped and Kind growled.

"You two again! What happened to Emotion and just who are you?" Kind asked.

The girl with red hair sighed and looked annoyed. "Why would we tell you? But if you really must know our names, I'm A and this idiot here is E."

E turned bright red with anger and shouted "Don't call me an idiot!"

A laughed. "You're so funny when you're angry!"

She faced Kind and Pati and grinned.

"Now which one should I take care of E?" asked A. E grinned.

"Which ever one you want." She laughed.

A grabbed Pati by her neck, making Pati yelp.

"Quick Kind, run away and find Precure!" shouted Pati.

Kind didn't want to leave Pati but he nodded and ran away as quickly as he could.

"Hey, get back here!" shouted A.

She shrugged and looked at Pati.

"Whatever. We'll just get to that girl the princess was talking about to first by using my powers and then kill her so she can't become a precure. We'll then kill you and that other fairy and Heartless will be VERY pleased with us" Pati gulped and E smirked.

"This is turning out to be even more fun than I thought it would be A." And with that, all three of them teleported away.

Kindness Yami opened up her umbrella as it began to rain and began to make her way home from school. Kindness had long, straight brown hair and orange eyes and was wearing a red jumper with a blue stripe on the front, a blue ribbon around her neck, a blue skirt and white boots. She sighed. It had been months since she had started Kanjō Junior High School and she didn't a single friend. She didn't want friends. She didn't want to after what had happened about a year ago. Kindness's two best friends had died in a car accident just before she was to enter Junior High and she had felt very depressed ever since. She sighed and began to walk home, same as always.

Kind began to slow down after he had gotten far away enough from A and E. He was breathing heavily and he found that he had tears in his eyes. He was wet, tired and upset. He was a knight in training yet he couldn't even protect the Princess or Pati or even defeat Heartless. In order to defeat Heartless, he had to find a girl called "Kindness Yami" and what would he do when he did?

He wiped away his tears and was about to start crying when he heard a voice shout out."Kindness Yami!"

Kind gasped. He couldn't believe his luck! Kind quickly rushed to where he heard the voice.

"Kindness Yami!"

Kindness heard a voice call her name and quickly turned around to see who had called her. To her surprise, it was two girls, one with ruby-red hair in a pony tail and ruby-red eyes who was holding a baby wolf with blue fur by its neck and the other with long emerald-green hair, emerald eyes, a pale white face, lime green lipstick and eye shadow. Kindness was confused.

"Do I know you people?" She asked.

E smirked. "You don't but even so, it's not liked that matters. You'll be dead soon anyway."

She laughed and grabbed a rock near her foot. She snapped her finger and electricity flowed through her body and into the stone. She threw it up in the air and roared out

"Come on out Muhyōjōna and destroy this girl!"

The stone grew bigger and bigger and grew legs, feet, hands and arms and black X's for eyes. It shouted "Muhyōjōna!" before landing back down with a giant thud. Kindness gasped and stepped back, confused and scared.

"What the heck is that?" She cried.

She turned around to run but to her surprise, she found a cross between a lemur and a cat with orange and black fur standing there.

"Kindness Yami, I found you!" He cried happily.

Kindness was confused. How on earth did this weird animal thing know her name and even more confusing, how could it talk? The rock monster started to throw tiny rock at her and the animal thing, so Kindness quickly grabbed it and dodged out-of-the-way of the rocks. One with a sharp edge sliced against her cheek, leaving a giant cut that oozed blood and making her wince in pain.

"What are you waiting for? Transform into a precure!" shouted Kind.

"What the heck is a precure?" cried Kindness, grabbing him again and dodging another storm of tiny rocks.

"What do you mean? You're a precure!" cried Kind.

"I'm not a precure! I don't even know what a precure is!" shouted Kindness.

Just then, the rock monster jumped up in the air and shot down quickly to land on top of Kindness and Kind. Kindness screamed and cried "Someone help me!"

Just then, the heart on Kind's bow glowed an orange light and an orange necklace with a pink gem on the front shot out and went around Kindness's neck. She heard a voice in her head telling her to say "Precure Feeling Fusion!" and so she did. Kind then turned into an orange beam and shot into the pink gem and Kindness was surrounded in an orange light. She felt a warm feeling inside her chest and began to transform. Once she had finished transforming, she looked a lot different to that of her human form. She had half orange, half black hair which was up in two pigtails on her forehead with a bit of hair sticking out on the top with some sort of clips at the front attached. She also had two black ribbons on the sides of her head. She now wore an orange dress that leaned over to the right at the edge of the front with a black ribbon on the front and back and white spots on the front. She had red hearts on her knees and her nails were painted black. She also wore orange boots with black ribbons on the front. Finally, she had black ribbons on her arms, tied in z shapes. Kindness was confused at what had happened but just then, the rock monster landed on top of her. She screamed and closed her eyes but when she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find she was holding the monster up with her two hands! She threw it onto the ground and began to say

"Treating everyone with respect! Cure Kindness!" and made a peace sign with her two fingers, making her confused as to why she said that…

Next time on Emotion Precure! "Cure Kindness's first fight! We have to save Pati!"


	2. Chapter 2

Emotion Precure episode 2 - Cure Kindness's first fight! We have to save Pati!

**OP: Fight! Emotion Precure!**

After Cure Kindness had said that confusing catchphrase, she took a proper look at her new form. She was extremely confused at what on earth was going on and wanted to know what had happened. But she didn't have to enough time to keep thinking about it because the next thing she knew, the rock monster came charging at her. She screamed and began to run away, frightened by the monster and its sheer power.

"Cure Kindness!"

She looked around her for who had just called her name while continuing to run away but she couldn't see anyone.

"Cure Kindness, you can't see me at the minute but I'm in your necklace!"

Kindness now knew who owned that voice. It was that half cat, half lemur thing she had saved a few minutes ago.

"Why on earth are you inside this necklace?" She asked, confused.

"Don't you remember? I transformed into that orange light and went inside the pink gem on your necklace for some reason But anyway, you have to stop running and actually fight that rock monster!" shouted Kind.

"I can't!" cried Cure Kindness "I'm too scared!"

"Running away won't do anything!" shouted Kind.

Cure Kindness took a deep breathe. This lemur-cat thing had a point. Eventually, the monster would catch her and even possibly...kill her. The only way to stop that from happening was to fight it.

"OK."

She turned around to face the monster and even though she was scared to death, she kicked at it with all her might. The monster went flying up into the air and Cure Kindness jumped up into the air after it, sending hundreds of punches into the monster's face. She then jumped on top of the monster and pushed it down to the ground, where it hit the ground with a ground shaking boom. Cure Kindness jumped off it and grabbed its hand and flipped it over her head and onto the ground. The monster was starting to get tired but it wasn't done yet!

"How...is this possible?" she asked.

"I think it must be the power of this necklace! Keep fighting it!" said Kind.

Cure Kindness nodded.

A, E and Pati continued to watch Cure Kindness fight the Muhyōjōna from the side and A's anger was greatly increasing. It was bad enough that stupid fairy had actually found the next precure but what made A even more angry was that the next precure, Cure Kindness, was actually defeating the Muhyōjōna! A growled and clenched her teeth. She handed E the other fairy she had captured and was about to walk over to Cure Kindness when E put her hand on her shoulder.

"Just where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"What does it look like, genius? I'm going to destroy that girl myself!" A snarled.

E frowned at her.

"No. We've failed Heartless already today. We should take today to watch this Cure Kindness fight my Muhyōjōna and to see how strong she is. Then, the next time we fight her, we will be ready. Doesn't that sound like a better plan than making a rash, stupid decision?"

A frowned and glared at E. E grinned at A's annoyance.

"Tch. Fine, I'll watch her fight the stupid Muhyōjōna." grumbled A.

"Good. I'm going back to the Good Emotion Kingdom now, I'm not going to waste my time doing something like this when you can do it for me." Laughed E and gave Pati back to A.

A heard E mutter under her breath "That power of Cure Kindness's... I envy it" and then E teleported away.

"Oi, E!" Shouted A and growled in frustration.

After fighting the monster for a little longer, Cure Kindness was a very tired and the monster was too beat up and tired to keep fighting Cure Kindness. Now that the monster couldn't attack anymore, Cure Kindness was confused on what to do. Just then, she heard the same voice that had told her what to say to transform, say her name. Who owned that voice and where was it coming from? Cure Kindness suddenly realized where that voice was coming from. It was coming from her necklace!

"Cure Kindness, " began her necklace "I am the spirit of the legendary amulet known as the Emotion Amulet that has always been destined to be given to you. I am an amulet with amazing powers and I can use my powers to help you and you're fairy companion. To defeat this monster, you will need to shout "Precure Heartful Healing!" and I will let you use my power to turn it back into a rock. But in order for that to work, I need you and your fairy companion to lend me your power's." said the amulet.

"Fairy...Companion?" asked Cure Kindness.

"The one you call the half-cat, half lemur creature and who is residing inside me now. You saved it from that shower of rocks a few minutes ago." said the amulet.

"Hey! I have a name you know! I'm called Kind." shouted Kind.

Cure Kindness laughed. "Sorry, I never got a chance to ask your name. But, I'm confused. How do we lend you our powers?" asked Cure Kindness.

"You must believe in each other and focus all your strength and power on purifying the monster." said the amulet.

Cure Kindness wasn't sure if she understood but she went along with it anyway.

"Are you ready Kind?" asked Cure Kindness.

"Yeah! Let's do this Kindness!"

Cure Kindness smiled and looked at the monster, who was lying on the ground exhausted.

She shouted "Precure Heartful Healing!" and (without even thinking) she made a heart with her fingers over the pink gem on her amulet.

I believe in the powers of I and Kind! she thought. A strong orange beam of light shot out of the pink gem and nearly knocked Cure Kindness straight of her feet. Cure Kindness aimed the beam of light at the monster and monster was wrapped in the orange beam as if the beam were a ribbon and the monster screamed in pain. Then, there was a sudden Pop! and the monster turned back into the rock it originally was. Cure Kindness fell on her knees and hands, exhausted.

"Woah..." she breathed.

"Cure Kindness, look over there beside those trees! Please, you have to save my friend!" She heard Kind shout.

Cure Kindness looked over and saw the girl from before with the ruby-red hair who was holding the baby wolf with blue fur from earlier. Cure Kindness quickly ran over to the girl.

"Give me the wolf unless you want me to use my powers on you just like I did to that monster." threatened Cure Kindness.

"That monster was called a Muhyōjōna and I'm not giving this fairy to you!" snarled A.

Sweat began to roll down A's forehead. She hadn't thought that this girl, Cure Kindness, had so much power and she definitely didn't want what had happened to the Muhyōjōna to happen to her. But the only way to prevent that was to give this fairy to Cure Kindness and she knew how angry her master, Heartless would be if she did. A panicked so she decided to give her the fairy. A clenched her teeth, growled and threw Pati at Cure Kindness, who managed to catch her. A growled at her.

"I'll remember this, Cure Kindness!" hissed A, clenching her fists and teleported away.

"That was amazing, Kindness!" cried Kind after Kindness had returned to her normal form.

It had stopped raining now and Kindness, Kind and Pati were sitting on a nearby bench. Kindness smiled at him.

"Thanks, Kind. I couldn't have done it without your help or the help of the Emotion Amulet." She said.

"Oh, that reminds me," began Pati "Thank you very much for rescuing me."

"No, problem!" said Kindness, happily. "But, I'm still confused. What on earth happened today and what is a Precure?" asked Kindness.

"I wish I knew what a Precure was but Emotion didn't get enough time to tell me." said Kind, sadly.

"Who's Emotion?" asked Kindness, confused.

"Oh, that's right, I haven't told you about that yet." asked Kind.

Kind then told Kindness all that had happened that day as well as all about the Good Emotion Kingdom, Heartless and his evil deeds that cost the King and Queen their lives and his evil plan and about Princess Emotion. Kindness took a minute to gather her thoughts after hearing all this.

"I'm so sorry to hear that happened to your home, Kind and Pati," said Kindness, sadly "But there is still a few things I confused about. How did the Princess know I was to become Cure Kindness and how do we find the other Precure's? How many Precure's do I have to find and how will find them all if you're friend Excite isn't here?" asked Kindness.

Kind and Pati both sighed.

"I don't know Kindness. I wish we did know." sighed Pati.

"Wait a minute!" cried Kind "Maybe the spirit of the Emotion Amulet knows!"

Pati looked confused. "What spirit Kind?" she asked.

"When Kindness had transformed into Cure Kindness, the spirit of Emotion Amulet spoke to her and told her how to purify the Muhyōjōna. We should ask it!" said Kind.

Kindness looked at her amulet, which was tied around her neck.

"Emotion Amulet," she began "Please, do you know the answers to my questions?" she asked.

The pink gem on her necklace glowed.

"To find the answer's to your question's, you must find the Precure Prophecy of the Good Emotion Kingdom. You will only find it in the Good Emotion Kingdom's Castle Library. But only one of you will read it. Everything will be answered there. I'm afraid I can say nothing else as you must figure this out for yourselves in order to grow stronger." said the spirit before the gem stopped glowing.

"The Precure Prophecy," said Kind "Where have I heard that before?" He asked.

"It feels like I've heard it somewhere too..." said Pati.

Kind shook his head. "Oh well, I can't seem to remember where I've heard it. But anyway..." said Kind and jumped off the bench and stood in front of Kindness.

"Kindness Yami," he began "Will accept your new duty as a Precure and more importantly..." Kind smiled. "As my friend?"

Kindness was just about to say yes but hearing the word "friend" made her head throb and sent horrible memories flooding straight back into her head. She fell to her knees (Kind getting out-of-the-way before she could fall on him) and clutched her head.

"Kindness!" cried Kind and Pati and rushed to her side.

"Kindness, are you all right?" asked Pati, worringly. Kindness stood up and turned her back to Kind and Pati.

"I'm sorry, Kind and Pati," Kindness said, quietly "But I can't become a Precure or your friend!" She shouted and ripped the Emotion Amulet off her neck and threw it to the ground, before running away with tears in her eyes.

Kind picked up the Emotion Amulet and ran after her calling her name with Pati running behind him.

"Kindness Yami!" She heard the spirit of Emotion Amulet shout "You can not run away from your destiny!"

Back at the Good Emotion Kingdom's Castle, Heartless had captured the princess and had ordered his army of sludge monsters to round-up all the citizens of the kingdom and to bring them all them to the castle where they would all witness what was to happen to the Princess in the throne room. Once all the villagers had been gathered up, the princess was brought to the throne room, her hands stuck to the back of her dress with sludge and she was pushed forward towards Heartless by a sludge monster. She looked desperately around to room for Excite so she could somehow tell her to look for Kind and Pati and to look for Precure but she couldn't see her anywhere. She was pushed to her knees in front of Heartless and Heartless looked at her, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Do you see, everyone?" shouted Heartless and he looked around the room "Do you see that your precious ruler has been captured?" He threw his head back and gave an evil laugh and Princess Emotion growled.

From behind the door to the throne room, A and E decided to play rock, paper, scissors to see who would tell Heartless they had failed their mission, the loser would be the one to tell him. In the end, A lost and E gave her a smug grin, irritating A. A pushed open the door to the throne room slowly and walked reluctantly toward Heartless. Heartless noticed her straight away.

"Ah, A. What perfect timing! I assume that you and E... Speaking of which, where is E?" asked Heartless.

A put on a mischievous grin.

"She's outside the door, Master." She replied and she heard E curse.

"E!" called Heartless "Come in here!"

E walked slowly towards Heartless and stood in front of him and stared down at her feet.

"As I was saying, I can assume you both succeeded in your mission in defeating Precure and killing those fairies?" asked Heartless.

The Princess looked at them, worryingly. A laughed nervously.

"Well about that, we... sorta let those fairies get away and we let that newest Precure transform..." said A quietly, twiddling her thumbs.

There was silence in the room for a moment and the Princess let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad..." She whispered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LET THEM GET AWAY?" boomed Heartless.

"Well...we didn't defeat them... so they got away..." whispered A in fear.

Heartless was shaking with anger. E decided to take charge and stepped in front of A and looked Heartless in the eyes.

"Master, while I acknowledge that we did fail to capture those fairies and kill that girl before she could transform, we used today to see just how strong this girl, Cure Kindness is. So, the next time we fight her, we will know not to underestimate her power. Besides, we have not failed all that bad today. We managed to capture the princess and take over the Good Emotion Kingdom. So, if we defeat Cure Kindness and those two fairies, you'll have succeeded in your plan."

"While I agree with most of what you said, I haven't succeeded in my plan just yet. You see, I just don't want to take over the Good Emotion Kingdom...I want to take over Earth and then, the entire Universe." Heartless declared.

The Princess and all the citizen's of the Good Emotion Kingdom gasped.

"You'll never take over Earth! Precure will stop you!" shouted Princess Emotion.

Heartless laughed. "Do you honestly believe such nonsense?" snarled Heartless.

Heartless snapped his fingers and electricity flowed through his hands.

"I've had enough of you, Princess." He hissed "So I'm going to turn you to stone, just like your parent's did to me."

The Princess was terrified and Heartless laughed. The electricity shot out of his hand and shot straight onto the Princess, causing an explosion of white light. Everyone in the room turned away, shielding their eyes and when they looked back, the princess was made entirely out of stone. All the citizens looked in shock at the princess. Heartless threw his head back and laughed.

"Now, that the princess is nothing but a garden statue, I now declare the Good Emotion Kingdom part of the Bad Emotion Kingdom, making me your new ruler!" He shouted.

The citizens cowered in fear and some young fairies began crying.

"Now you are all my servants! I want a big feast prepared now!" barked Heartless.

The giant sludge monsters began to push all citizens towards the castle kitchen. Heartless turned his attention back to A and E.

"I shall give you both two more chances in destroying Cure Kindness and those other two fairies. If you even dare to fail me more than two times, I will make sure you are turned into statues just like the princess!" roared Heartless.

A and E gulped.

"Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

A and E nodded and stuttered "Y-yes, M-master."

"Very well then. You two are dismissed." and A and E left the throne room.

Heartless grinned to himself. "Things are finally going my way."

**ED: Radiant Smiles!**

Next time on Emotion Precure! "The Precure Prophecy! Cure Patience takes to the stage!" Look forward to it!


End file.
